Mon joli petit bonhomme en bois
by Kaitas
Summary: OS:Quand Takuma fait du dessin et qu'il a besoin d'un modèle! ShikixTakuma YAOI


**

* * *

**

**Titre:** Mon joli petit bonhomme en bois

**Parting:** IchijoxShiki

**Note:** 'ttention les gens c'est du yaoi avec un léger lemon (scène explicite) vous voilà prévenu

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Takuma Ichijô jouait avec son crayon, le faisant tourner en tout sens autour de ses doigts fins, son idée avait certes été plutôt attirante à la base mais maintenant il était posé à un problème de taille… Il regarda ses esquisses et fit la grimace. Non décidément ça n'allait pas, la position ne rendait rien ! Il tourna les pages… Et soupira bruyamment… C'était la même chose sur toutes les feuilles. Il s'en arracherait les cheveux s'il n'y tenait pas tant.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaha j'y arriveuuuuuh paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ouiiiiiiinnnnn… pleurnicha le blond sur son malheur.

-Un problème Ichijô-san ? demanda le voix d'un autre élève de la Nigth classe.

-Ah c'est toi Aidô, tu tombes bien ! Je sais plus quoi faire de ses dessins, les positions sont les bonnes…mais je n'arrive pas à les faire rendre correctement…

Tandis qu'il s'expliquait il tendait ses dessins au vampire curieux.

-Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais, je vais voir si je peux t'aider…dit-il en saisissant les pages avant d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Ho ! Tu fais un manga ! Remarque j'aurais du m'en douter. Ca parle de quoi ?

-Lis et tu verras !

-Daccord ! s'exclama le « génie merveilleux ».

Et il s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin de son ami pour entamer sa lecture, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui ne tarda pas à se faire plus tendu puis se transforma en un rictus crispé.

-Euh… J'ai peur de pas bien comprendre se qui se passe… bafouilla-t-il le rouge aux joues.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dis les dessins sont pas assez explicites…

-Je…je crois pas que ce soit le problème…

Takuma soupira et s'assit ses côtés et tenta de lui expliquer l'action. Quand il eut fini, l'éternel puni était pivoine et regardait fixement ses mains qu'il tordait nerveusement.

-Tu as compris ? S'enquit le vice président.

-Oui…

-Alors tu pourrais me servir de modèle ?

Aidô sursauta, la mine effrayée.

-Je… je comment dire…je dois y aller ! Si t'as besoin d'un model prends un bonhomme en bois comme tout le monde ! s'exclame Hanabusa en prenant la fuite.

Rester seul le dessinateur était perplexe, franchement la réaction de son ami avait été complètement disproportionnée ! En plus il ne voyait pas ce que pouvais bien être « un bonhomme en bois »… Il partit donc voir le président du pavillon car comme tout à chacun le sait le président Kuran avait réponse à tout !

*********

-Un bonhomme en bois ? demanda-t-il étonné à près que le blond lui est conté ses problèmes de manière excessivement longue et dramatique qui, s'il n'avait pas –par miracle- d'une humeur merveilleuse aujourd'hui, aurait probablement coûter la vie au conteur.

-Oui. Répondit-il simplement, conscient que même dans ses jours de bonté il ne faillait pas abuser de la patience du sang pur.

-C'est un mannequin articuler à qui tu fais prendre des poses pour pouvoir les dessiner. Mais on n'en a pas ici malheureusement pour toi.

-Hum… en effet ça semble bien pratique… Quel dommage… soupira-t-il dépité, avant qu'une idée lumineuse ne lui traverse l'esprit. Un mannequin tu dis ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Alors je devrais pouvoir me passer de bois.

Et il planta là le vampire au sang pur qui avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps précieux… Tandis que son ami s'éloignait d'un pas guilleret.

*********

Takuma toqua deux fois à une des portes du dortoir.

-Shiiiikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ouvre c'est moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

On entendit un léger bruit de verrou et la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrevoir les yeux pleins de sommeil d'un vampire aux yeux bleu-gris encore emplis de sommeil.

-Ah…C'est toi…entre.

Et il se retourna, le blond entra dans la chambre, les rideaux étaient fermés.

-Na mais il est deux heures du matin ! Pourquoi diable dors-tu ?

-J'avais envi… d'être dans mon lit…

-C'est trop chou !! On dirait un petit chat qui a du mal à se réveiller ! Minauda le blond en l'attrapant par la nuque.

-Calme-toi s'il te plait…Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-J'ai besoin d'un model pour mes dessins ! Tu veux bien m'aiiiidééé ? Supplia-t-il.

Shiki soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

-Quelle pose ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Takuma afficha un sourire réjouit et scruta ses planches.

-Bon on va commencer par le commencement !

Il s'approcha du roux et tira son bassin vers le bort du lit sur lequel il reposait et lui écarta les jambes. Shiki se laissait faire impassible.

-Maintenant ramène ta tête en arrière et met bien tes bras le long du corps…Appuis légèrement sur le matelas s'il te plait…Comme si tu voulais te relever…Voilà ! C'est parfais ! Bouge plus !

Le vampire se figea, c'est à peine s'il respirait, il avait vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de directive.

-Je dois prendre une expression particulière ? demanda-t-il en professionnel.

-Na, ça c'est moi qui m'en charge, ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis il s'assit son crayon, commença à griffonner. Non… Il manquait quelque chose…Le blond regarda alternativement son esquisse préparatoire et son model. C'était donc ça. Il se leva pour rejoindre Shiki.

-Tu permets ?

-Fais donc, je suis tout à toi.

Ichijô ris mais l'intention n'y était pas… Il aurait aimé que son ami soit sérieux quand il disait ce genre de chose… Son cœur eut un raté alors qu'il desserrait la cravate du mannequin et dénouait les premiers boutons de sa chemise, pour parfaire le rendu. Une fois sa besogne terminée il s'en retourna à son siège capitonné et repris son travail avec des gestes rapides modifiant les parties insatisfaisantes du dessin. Et poussa rapidement un cri de joie, c'était parfait ! Le roux releva la tête et sourie du coin des lèvres à un Takuma qui se jetait sur lui.

-Position suivante mon joli petit bonhomme en bois !

Le sourcil de celui-ci se releva perplexe, mais il ne fallait mieux pas essayer de comprendre le vice-président du dortoir quant il était parti dans ses délires…

*********

Ichijô venait de le faire basculer sur le lit, pour le coup il était un perdu, peut-être qu'il rêvait depuis le début… Sa main passait sous sa nuque, il n'osait plus bouger de peur de perturber la vision merveilleuse devant ses yeux. Takuma la mine concentrée mais le rouge colorant légèrement ses joues à califourchon sur lui, dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Ma-gni-fi-que.

Le dessinateur se mordit la lèvre inférieur visiblement contrarié ce qui eut pour effet de découvrir ses crocs. Miam, il était vraiment appétissant le petit blond…

-Shiki j'y arrive pas…

Oula… Pourquoi il disait ça avec un tel visage ? Respire Shiki…

-Tu pourrais te mettre sur tes coudes ?

Je m'exécutais.

-Met tes épaules en tension tout en tirant ta tête vers l'arrière…euh… en gardant le visage vers moi…

Franchement c'était quoi ses positions ?... Enfin je n'étais pas objectif, ce n'est pas parce que l'autre inconscient était sur moi qu'il était en train de dessiner une scène de cul… A tout les coup c'était un combat ou le perso était à terre en train de se relever…

Pendant que je réfléchissait, enfin surtout que je tentait de ne par regarder Ichijô afin éviter tout dérapage, celui-ci avait fini.

-Euh… Shiki ? demanda-t-il hésitant et un peu gêné.

-Hum, quoi ?

-Pour le suivant j'aurais besoin de voir les muscles du torse donc il faudrait que tu enlèves ta chemise…

Le sang avait afflué dans son visage alors qu'il avait débité sa demande, le rendant encore plus désirable. Aie s'était mauvais…je commençais à avoir très chaud, et s'il ne bougeait pas son ami n'allait pas tarder à le confondre…

-Fait le toi-même…

Pourquoi il me regarde avec cet air effaré ? Oh non…Je l'ai dit tout haut !!! Vite sourire contrit mais amuser et mains qui battent l'air.

-Na mais me regarde pas comme ça, je plaisante !

-D'accord… Je le ferais moi-même.

Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu ?

Et bien il faut croire que non… Ses mains étaient en train de soigneusement défaire les boutons de chemise, quant il eut fini ses doigts écartèrent les pends de tissus, me faisant frissonner. Non mais… fallais qu'il arrête mon self contrôle à tout de même des limites ! Et voilà qu'il s'allongeait sur moi pour finir de la retirer. C'était le coup de grâce, je me sentais devenir dur… Dès qu'il se rasssirait, je serais grillé…

-Shiikiii c'est pas pratique relève toi un peu ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

-Pousse toi un peu alors… J'peux pas me relever si tu restes là.

Il semblait peiné mais se releva, frôlant de ses fesses une zone sensible, mon cœur s'arrêta, mais il ne semblait avoir rien remarquer. Une chance. Je finissais d'ôter ma chemise et lui avait rejoins son fauteuil. Dieu merci !

-Je prends quelle pose maintenant ?

Pas de réponse.

-Hého ! Ichi !

-Ah…euh oui…je…

Il avait remarqué ?

-C'est que en fait… pour le dessin suivant…

-Ichijo, soupirais-je, tu as mon accord pour absolument tout. J'ai l'habitude de prendre des poses farfelues…

-Absolument tout ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Oui tout…

Il s'approcha alors de moi hésitant tout de même et se mit à genoux une fois devant moi… Et ouvrit ma braguette.

-Euh…

-Shiki.

Sa voix avait perdue ses accents joyeux.

-Euh…je…comment dire…

-Tu bandes ?

Sa question bien que prévisible me surpris par son caractère sans détours…Je ne répondis pas… Après tout il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est quoi cette question au juste ?

-Une question.

Il avait pris son masque de sérieux et ressemblait à présent au vampire qu'il était, dangereux. Ca ne lui correspondait pas mais il était sexy à un point non permis… Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre mon pantalon quelque peu étroit.

Calmement sa main vint se poser sur une certaine proéminente. M'arrachant un petit gémissement.

-Je crois que j'ai ma réponse, t'es vraiment un pervers…, sourit-il un brin sarcastique.

-Tu comptes m'aider ? Demandais-je rentrant dans son jeu d'innocence feinte.

-Qui sais…

Il vient alors coller sa joue à la place qu'avait occupée sa main quelques instants au paravent, se frottant comme un chat sur le tissu de mon boxer. Je sentais ses lèvres se presser sur mon membre, s'entrouvrir et poser ses crocs délicatement, à peine une pression, je lâchais un hoquet de plaisir, et envoyait ma tête en arrière et soulevant mon bassin en recherche de plus de contact.

-On dirait que tu es plutôt à l'étroit…

Na mais après ça c'est moi le pervers ? Ses fins doigts blancs saisirent l'élastique et le tirèrent jusqu'à lui, sans succès. Il fit la moue, puis leva les yeux vers moi sournois, il pris mon vêtement entre les dents et ses mains disparurent dans mon dos, le parcourant doucement, pour finir sur mes fesses. Il en redessina les contours, un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je me cambrais, lui permettant de me débarrasser de ma prison de tissu. Laissant apparaître une verge tendue et frissonnante.

-C'est moi qui te fait cet effet Shiki ? demanda-t-il cajoleur en soufflant dessus sournoisement.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je sentis suinté un peu de liquide. Ses doigts commencèrent à pétrir mes bourses et sa bouche se colla à la base de mon sexe qu'il entrepris de lécher consciencieusement.

-Ichijô…

********

Takuma se releva et l'embrassa avec chaleur, la chasteté n'était pas au rendez-vous, il introduit directement sa langue avant même que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Ses mains entamèrent un mouvement de vas et viens qui faisait gémir le roux sous ses lèvres exigeantes. Quand le baiser pris fin il le repoussa sans ménagement sur le matelas, il tenta de se relever, mais le vice président venait de le prendre en bouche sans préavis le réduisant à l'impuissance par des coups de langues efficaces et sûres.

-Ichi…

Il accéléra la vitesse, ses cheveux blonds le chatouillant au rythme de ses mouvements. Shiki d'en pouvait plus et se sentait proche de la jouissance. Il sentait les crocs du vampire de chaque côté de son gland tandis que sa langue le réchauffait au sommet. La verge pulsa dans sa bouche et le roux se libéra dans un râle silencieux s'effondrant lourdement sur le matelas.

-I….

-Hum… J'y suis pas aller assez fort si tu peux encore parler…constata le dessinateur.

-Na mais dit pas de conneries…haletais le pas tout à fait repus.

Takuma revint à son niveau et l'embrassa doucement, ses mains parcourant son corps.

-Euh… Vice président ya des éditions je sais plus quoi qui vous demandes au téléphone…Mais je peux leur dire de rappeler si vous voulez…

-Non c'est bon Kain je vais les prendre dans la chambre de Shiki.

-Très bien…Je vous laisse alors…

Le blond lui sourit tendit qu'il quittait la pièce.

-On en était où ? demanda le mannequin qui avait passer ses bras autour du torse de son ami.

-J'allais prendre le téléphone.

Shiki gronda de mécontentement alors que l'autre décrochait le téléphone.

-Hum…Oui lui-même…Non absolument pas…

Frustrer par l'indifférence de son camarade de 'jeux', Shiki passa sa main dans le pantalon de celui-ci bien décide à lui faire regretté ce coup de téléphone.

-Hum…Oui…Demain au plus tard je pense…Non dans la soirée…On a qu'à faire comme ça en effet ça sera plus simple…

Sa langue partit jouer avec l'oreille libre de l'autre, dont le visage se crispa pour réprimer un gémissement.

-Et les dates ? … Oh… Oui ça me convient parfaitement… Non je pensais simplement que ça serait plus tard… Très bien alors à demain…Au revoir et merci pour votre travail.

Il raccrocha, et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'impatient, qui le tira à lui. Mais Takuma ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

-Tu m'joue quoi là ?

-Désolé j'ai du travail, répondit-il taquin.

Shiki grogna.

-Soit pas fâcher trésor, je serais tout à toi ce jour, on est dimanche…

Et sur cette promesse il quitta la pièce.

*********

Deux semaines plus tard

-Au fait Takuma-san vous avez réussit à finir votre 'travail' ? demanda Hanabusa non sans rougir de sa question.

-Voui, s'exclama le blond, je suis ravis que tu en parles parce que je viens de recevoir mes exemplaires gratuits ! Et je voudrais vous les distribuer !

Le maître de la glace, se pétrifia sur place et devient plus blanc que blanc.

-Vous voulez dire que….'ça' été publier ?

-Evidemment !

Et dans son élan d'enthousiasme il fourra un exemplaire d'un manga dans chaque main. Hanabusa le laissa tomber à terre sous le regard surpris des autres, qui ouvrir le volume l'œil emplit de curiosité. Les réactions furent pour le moins diverses :

Kain soupira. Ruka s'empourpra et s'excusa pour aller le lire plus attentivement. Aido continuait de le repousser du pied. Kaname se tourna vers l'auteur.

-Dit moi si je me trompe mais ce personnage là…

-Oui c'est Shiki.

-Ah, je ne savais pas qu'il était…comment dire…

-Au dessous ?

-C'est ça…

De son côté Shiki examinait attentivement les illustrations…Décidément il ne c'était pas fait d'idées… Aller savoir si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pas.

-Et si on allait fêter ma publication Shikiiiiii ?

Le modèle approuva du regard et pris sa suite d'un pas détendu après avoir déposé le manga sur le canapé du salon.

Sur sa tranche en lettre rose deux mots : Attention yaoi.

* * *

Voilà J'espère que cela vous à plus, je l'ai fait un peu sur un coup de tête...

Dite moi ce que vous en penser^^


End file.
